Dont Call Me Daddy
by Darth gryph
Summary: Set after the fourth book, with Voldemort still in power, and now using the horrificus curse to cause people's worst nightmares to come true. Cannon charries and relationships only, PG-13 for unexplicit sexual content. Full summary inside
1. Preface

DonÕt Call me Daddy- Preface and Summary  
  
Before I even begin this story, IÕd like to make a few things clear. First of all, IÕm not a rabid Harry Potter fanfiction author. Heck, I donÕt even like to READ HP fanfiction, as IÕve found itÕs one of the most Mary-sue riddled corners of FF.net. Why am I here then, writing this story, you may ask? Because I had an idea. A strange, twisted and cruel idea, but an idea none the less.  
  
The summary:  
  
(Set after the fourth book.) After a summer of trying to forget about his past, Severus Snape encounters his ex-master, lord Voldemort, and learns of a horrible curse the dark lord placed upon him years ago. When he returns to Hogwarts, he finds out that Dumbledor has decided to take the Voldemort situation into his own hands, and learns of a weakness only one person knew Voldemort had. Can a group of mere clildren, take down the most powerful dark wizard ever known? And how on earth is Severus going to come to terms with the Horrificus curse?  
  
  
Anyways, donÕt expect this to be written quickly. If youÕre the type of person who just canÕt stand waiting, bookmark this and come back in about six months, and read the whole thing at once. I warn you, this is going to be long.  
  
  
Oh, I should introduce my Muse, CS. HeÕll be tagging along making cynical and/or sarcastic comments throughout this story in the authors notes before and after every chapter. Beware his wraith. 


	2. The Horrificus Curse

Chapter 1- The Horrificus Curse  
  
  
It has been a horrible summer for Severus Snape. Normaly, the vacation away from his troublesom students was a welcome one, but with the recent goings on, he had been gettig several hate-owls a day. Of course, it hadnÕt been hard to spot those containing harmful potions;that was, after all, his speciality. Howlers, on the other hand, werenÕt so easy to detect, and since he didnÕt want to miss any news from Hogwarts, he had opened several over the past two months, which had drawn quite a bit of atention to his small house from the neigbouring muggle population.   
  
He would have packed up and moved after the first howler, save for the fact that the forest behind the house contained some rather unusual potion ingredients that would do best not to get into muggle hands. Well, that and the fact he was really rather fond of the woods himself, it being a perfect retreat whenever the pressures of being a death eater got to him.  
  
It was a week before he was due to be at Hogwarts when he decided to take a walk to collect some young owl oakwood root that he would need for his second year classes. He had had the misfortune of opening TWO howlers that morning, and was also trying to get away in case the ministry decided to investigate.   
  
After two minutes searching for the tiny tree, he finaly found the egglike tree. He frowned at the cracks now appearing in the bark, it would be hatching soon, he had gotten there just in time to collect his samples.   
  
ÒStill teaching potions then Severus?Ó Said a cold voice from behind him. Instictively, he drew his want, then realized that was probably a mistake. Even if he hadnÕt been hearing that voice for the past two months in his nightmares, Snape could have figured out who was speaking. His dark mark was burning like crazy in the presence of itÕs creator.  
  
ÒExpelleramusÓsaid the voice softly, sending SnapeÕs wand flying, right into the clawlike hands of a cloaked creature about ten feet away, one of about twenty Dementors that now had him surounded.  
  
ÒI expected more from you Severus.Ó commented the voice. ÒBut then again, you never were much of a dueler, prefered to plan everything out ahead of time.Ó  
  
ÒWhat do you want Voldemort?Ó Asked Snape, working very hard to keep his fear from showing in his voice.  
  
ÒWant? What could I possibly want from you? I have come to offer you something Severus, a second chance.Ó  
  
ÒAnd if I refuse?Ó  
  
ÒThen I activate the horrificus curse I placed on you when I gave you that dark mark. It can be activated any time I wish it to be, your betrayal was the condition.Ó  
  
Snape couldnÕt hide the horror in his eyes at this: The horrificus curse was one of the most feared curses in existence, and one only Voldemort had ever been crule enough to preform. It wasnÕt like other curses; it couldnÕt be deflected or countered, or removed once placed. When Voldemort cast a horrificus curse, he would place a condition. If that condition was broken, then the curse would be activated. It didnÕt cause pain, or death, or anything of that sort. No, the horrificus curse was a prophecy, and it worked through time. Even before the curse was cast, the victim would do something horrible, something that if they remembered it, it would be their most horrible nightmare come alive. But they wouldnÕt remember it, until the horrificus curse was activated. Voldemort was known to have cast it upon a few of his followers, and all of them went mad shortly after it was activated.  
  
SnapeÕs mind immediately turned to all the things he could have done. His parents had both died of old age, that was safe. His wife had been killed in a muggle car accident, but what if he had somehow caused that? No, he would never have, but the curse... It was one of the most poerful curses in the world, incredbly draining to preform. Come to think of it, why would Voldemort bother to cast it on him in the first place?  
  
ÒYouÕre bluffing.Ó He said, with as much comfidence as he could muster givin the situation.  
  
ÒAre you sure?Ó  
  
ÒYes.Ó  
  
Voldemort smirked, ÒVery well then, Activo Horrificus! Ò  
  
  
And it was there, in his memory, his worst nightmare imaginable. It wasnÕt a murder, it was worse. Lily Potter, he had... And she had never told him, she must have recognized the curse, or did the memory charm affect her too? Wait, but that meant...  
  
ÒNo....Ó wispered Sape.  
  
ÒCongradulations Severus, you have a son. He goes by the name of Harry potter.Ó  
  
And then Voldemort was gone, leaving the crumpled Snape alone with the dementors, without his wand.  
  
  
**************************  
  
CS: Since when did Snape have a dead wife? And whatÕs that stuff youÕre holding there?  
  
Darth: *hides some grey hairspray and a red wizard robe with white lace trim in SnapeÕs size behind her back* Hehehe....  
  
Anyways, the rest is going to have more plot, this isnÕt a one-shot. And Snape wonÕt die, donÕt worry. Please reveiw, especialy if you have some constructive critisism. 


	3. Back to School

Late disclaimer: Beleive it or not, IÕm not J. K. Rowlings, IÕm just a humble fanfiction writer out to try and make people think, or laugh, or just read my story. I donÕt own Harry Potter, or any other characters.  
  
  
**********  
  
The dementors closed in slowly, savoring SnapeÕs anguish. Sure, there master had told them to finish him off, but that didnÕt mean they couldnÕt have a little fun in the process.   
  
Unfortunately for them, Snape wasnÕt ready to die just yet.  
  
ÒI may have left your service long ago, but I still remember the tricks of the tradeÓ he muttered, reaching into the left pocket of his robes. He pulled out a seven and a half inch hollow oalk stick, and a long silver pegasus hair. Carefuly, he threaded the wand core into the shell, sealing the makeshift wand with a pair of wooden caps. ÒExpecto patronomus!Ó he wispered, focusing his mind entirely on the memory of his wedding day. A huge silver eagle burst out of his wand, startleing the dementors, who drifted backwards. This wasnÕt suposed to happen!  
  
The dementors drifted off, dropping SnapeÕs real wand then dissapariated.   
  
Snape mumbled something to himself, picked up his wand, then walked quickly back to his rather small house. It wasnÕt particularly interesting in any way, he didnÕt bother to do much at all in the way of decorating, since he was rarely there for more then two months a year, and even then he spent most of his summerÕs traveling. He walked through the unfurnished living room, to the back of the house where he kept anything a muggle would find suspicious. With a flick of his wand he sent things packing, snatching a blue box off his dresser with his other hand as he did so. As his trunks packed themselves, he grabbed a rather large glass bottle from a magicly hidden shelf in his kitchen, uncorking the potion and spilling it out. The syropy potion formed itÕs self into a duplicate of the potionÕs master, a zomblielike clone that immediately walked rigedly over to the front room, pretending to be writing something with muggle writing utensils.To the neighbours, Severus Snape was a boarding school teacher who taught science, a perfect explanation for his year-long absences, and the frequent explosions during the summer.   
  
Heading back to his room, he took his bags in one hand, and opened the blue box with the other. Inside was a chocolate frog wrapper, a portkey to Hogsmead station. Snape taped the portkey lightly, and found himself standing in the heart of Hogsmead. He hurried out of the path of a rather elderly witch, and managed to find a bench where he could sit down for ling enough to put a levitation charm on his bags. That done, he untied the broomstick attatched to the side of one of his larger trunks, and set off for Hogwarts.  
  
There was only one thing to do right now, all things considered, tell Dumbledore that Voldemort was strong enough to call up Horrificus curses.  
  
  
****************  
  
CS: A pegasus hair wand? And isnÕt pegasus hair white, not silver?  
  
Darth: Well, I couldnÕt find a winged horse, so....  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus plushie (from Yu Gi Oh!): Who took my hairbrush?!  
  
Darth: hehehehe....  
  
  
Oh, IÕm rolling aroud the idea of writing a quick HP humor fic, where Snape getÕs dragged into teaching a muggle class science for a day. If youÕd read it, say so in your reveiw. You ARE planning to reveiw, arenÕt you? 


End file.
